Esa Noche
by Azariel Nightroad
Summary: Sólo el viento sabe, todos aquellos secretos que nuestro corazón guarda, quizá tenias razón, quizá quien abandona amando, sufre doble... Hayate x Himeno Rew Plis!


**Una Noche Cualquiera**

**By:**  
_**Azariel Nightroad **_

* * *

Parada, recargada fuera del balcón, Himeno susurraba palabras al viento, intentaba agarrar al aire con sus manos  
A ese aire helado, que le traía tantos recuerdos, dulces, amargos... dolorosos, pero a fin de cuenta  
Sus recuerdos eran todo lo que le quedaban 

Dio media vuelta, y camino con tranquilidad hacia su cama, secándose con una mano las lágrimas de su rostro,  
Cerro lentamente los ojos y entro en un profundo sueño, que mas podía hacer,  
Si en el único lugar en el que podía ser plena y no temer de si misma era en sus sueños

Sus preciosos sueños..., Aquel lugar en donde podía ser la dueña del corazón de Hayate  
En el que podía imaginar lo que quisiera, y nada de lo que hicieran le afectaba.

Conforme transcurría la noche Himeno fue cayendo en un profundo sueño...

------

Era hora de levantarse, y hacer lo mismo de siempre, fingir algunas sonrisas y decir, No pasa nada, todo esta bien en mi vida  
Frotándose los ojos, por fin se motivo a levantarse, avanzo hasta la ducha y entro en ella, una vez ahí Himeno comenzó a atar los cabos de costumbre,  
A pensar en todas aquellas opciones viables, por las cuales Hayate no estaba a su lado, una vez más y sin éxito, salio de ahí para retomar su rutina

Termino de vestirse, y siguió andando con lo habitual, bajo las escaleras y saludo a Mawata, ingirió sus alimentos rápidamente y sin decir nada a nadie,  
Salio de esa fría mansión.

Vago un par de horas por el jardín trasero de la mansión, y se sentó en aquel bello lago, en donde por primera vez se fusiono con Sasame, un Joven lleno de sutileza y buenos modales.  
Un caballero, Un hombre con el que toda mujer alguna vez ha fantaseado con poseer.

Mientras mas caminaba por ese lugar, mas memorias pasadas la llenaban, como aquellas experiencias con Goh, Shin, Mannen, Hajime, Kei y... Hayate, otra vez...

- Hayate... tu,... Otra vez tu... ¿Por qué, Yo... no...

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, y el cabello de Himeno se movía agitado, en el fondo, esa clase de comportamiento en el aire, le traía recuerdos de como era Hayate, tan impulsivo, tan orgulloso, tan imponente, tan... Hayate...

Una mano blanca y delgada, se postro sobre el hombro de Himeno, un sudor frió recorrió su cuerpo, y la sensación de que al voltear, dejaría de soñar con ese momento especial

-Hayate...?   
-...   
-Eres tu?  
-...

A pesar del miedo a la decepción, y el dolor que le haría sentir voltear el rostro y no ver a su amado Hayate, dio la vuelta.   
Cuando Himeno vio aquello que estaba delante de ella, no lo podía creer, era simplemente imposible

-HAYATE!   
-Himeno...   
-Hayate, donde habías estado todo este tiempo?  
-Himeno, yo...  
-Tengo que hablar contigo, Tengo que decirte lo que sien...  
-Himeno, yo solo vine para decirte adiós  
-QUE?   
-Lo... siento  
-NO! por qué... por qué me haces esto?  
-no puedo seguir así  
-Hayate...   
-...   
-Hayate, reacciona, Por qué!  
-la decisión ya esta tomada, Adiós  
-...

Y descendiendo como una hoja arrancada por el viento, Himeno se encontró con el suelo debajo de ella.  
Que era aquello que había sucedido? en que había fracasado, no podía ser posible que ese hombre, que su amor la haya dejado ahí, romperse en miles de fragmentos sin siquiera voltear a verla

-Regresa, Hayate! HAYATE! REGRESA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

---------

* * *

-Himeno.. Himeno! HIMENO!  
-QUE! AAHHH!...  
-Himeno, estabas gritando como loca, estas bien?  
-Si, yo.. Solo fue, una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla...  
-Ya estas mejor?  
-Si, Goh, Gracias... 

---------

Un sueño, todo el sufrimiento de Himeno fue por un sueño?...

---------

-Que demonios... me esta ocurriendo... Hayate no, el nunca... No

...- pero que es esto...?

---------

La hoja seca de un árbol se encontraba enredada en el pelo de Himeno

---------

-Hayate...

--------

En la parte exterior de la mansión, ese hombre alto, de largos cabellos azules estaba sentado en un árbol, jugando con un par de hojas muertas entre sus manos, viendo fijamente a Himeno

--------

-Cabeza de Tulipán, Es lo mejor para ti, mi amada Prétear, es lo mejor,...

--------

Una lágrima rodó por las frías y pálidas facciones de Hayate, y como cuando el viento desplaza al polvo, Hayate desaprecio en la inmensidad de la noche,  
Esa inmensidad que ocultaría su rastro, y su pasado, la misma inmensidad que opacaría ese amor, que alguna vez le tuvo a Himeno


End file.
